May I say I Love U
by uzumaki yuzi
Summary: Pein si pemimpin genk Akatsuki menantang Konan untuk membuktikan bahwa Akatsuki bukan genk berandalan, akan tetapi Pein justru jatuh hati pada Konan dan bermaksud mengutarakan perasaanya tetapi terus di ganggu oleh member Akatsuki yang lain. Bagaimana kisahnya?


May I say I Love You

Ranted: T

Pairing: PeinKonan, Akatsuki

Gengre: Drama, romance, and humor

Disclaimer: Naruto hanya milik om Masashi Kisimoto,, aye! Hidup om Masashi

Maaf kalo ceritanya rada GJ dan gak nyambung

Pagi yang cerah di KHS (Konoha High School) bel tanda masuk telah berbunyi semenjak 5 menit yang lalu tapi gadis ini baru saja datang dan berlari menyusuri koridor menuju ruang kelasnya, karena jam pertama hari ini adalah jam kakashi sensei bias gawat kalau dia terlambat walau guru bermasker itu lebih sering terlambat tetapi tetap saja dapat mencoreng nama baiknya sebagai wakil ketua osis.

Gadis bersurai ungu kebiruan (author gak tau pasti rambut gadis ini) sebahu yang berhiaskan bunga kertas Nampak lega setelah memasuki ruang kelasnya yang ramenya kaya stsiun kereta lagi kebakaran itu, gadis cantik tersebut langsung duduk di bangkunya yang berada di urutan kedua dari depan. "kamu terlambat lagi ya konan?" Tanya seorang gadis yang duduk di sampingnya

"iya tenten-chan, ini karena semalam aku mikirin tema yang tepat untuk acara ulang tahun sekolah bulan depan" jawab gadis yang diketahui bernama konan "wah… kamu hebat ya acara itu kan baru bulan depan tapi sudah kamu pikirkan, pantas kamu mendapatkan gelar sebagai nona malaikat" kata tenten terkagum-kagum "kamu bisa aja!" kata konan tersipu. Tiba-tiba

.

Cklek..

.

Pintu kelas terbuka terlihat beberapa anak laki-laki yang dandanannya mirip preman hendak memasuki kelas, kelas yang tadinya seperti baru terkena gempa sekarang bagai TPS konoha

"wah genk preman sudah datang!" bisik tenten pada konan "hah.. mereka cuma anak-anak yang tak tau aturan Baka!" kata konan keras sehingga seluruh kelas mendengar "apa katamu?!" tanya seseorang dari genk tersebut yang tak lain adalah pemimpin genk

"kau tak dengar hah! Apa telingamu juga sudah tuli" jawab konan dengan lantang yang membuat teman-teman tertawa karena kalimat terakhirnya "dasar gadis.." kata pemimpin genk sambil megangkat sebelah tangannya siap memukul "sudahlah pein, tidak usah ributin ini kan masih pagi!" celetuk seorang anggota genk sambil memegang tangan pein " tapi gadis ini sudah keterlaluan chi,!" kata pein emosi

"sudah! memang kau mau kita benar-benar disebut anak tak tau aturan? Hah?! Gara2 mukul anak cewek" Tanya itachi "Tobi gak mau!, Tobi kan anak baik" celetuk seorang anak bertopeng lollipop yang bernama Tobi

"gue setuju sama si tobi un, walau dandanan kita berantakan tapi kitakan bukan anak tak tau aturan" celetuk deidara "oke, tapi akan gue bales lu cewek aneh" kata pein dengan tatapan deathglare pada konan "oke lu emang mau bales gue pakek cara apaan hah?!" Tanya konan tanpa takut "kita akan buktikan kalau kita ukan anak tak tau aturan!" kata pein tak kalah

"caranya?!" Tanya konan "gimana kalo kita buat acara ulang tahun sekolah jadi lebih meriah" kata sorang laki-laki berambut merah dan berwajah baby face "oke! Gue setuju ama lu sas," kata pein menyetujui usul sasori "oke gue tunggu lu semua" kata konan lantang tiba- tiba pintu kembali terbuka

.

Cklek….

.

Semua siswa segera duduk di bangku masing-masing seorang pria bermasker dengan senyum tanpa dosa memasuki ruangan "yosh semua, gomen saya terlambat tadi ada nenek-nenek menyebrang jalan dan kerepotan jadi saya harus membantunya terlebih dahulu!" jelas kakashi sensei "emang sudah gak ada alas an lain apa?" celetuk tenten pelan

"udahlah itukan guru kita" jawab konan "oh ya! Kamu gak takut kalah apa dari mereka" "siapa?!" "itu! Genk akatsuki" kata tenten sambil menolehkan wajahnya ke pojok ruangan tempat genk akatsuki berkumpul "takut? Emang kenapa harus takut bukankah bila aku kalah sama saja aku telah membuat mereka berubah?" jelas konan panjang lebar "hehehe.. bener juga!" kata tenten

"oke!, pelajaran kita mulai buka buku sejarah kalian halaman 52" kata guru kakashi yang membuat percakapan kedua gadis itu berhenti

.

Skip time

.

Bel istirahatpun berbunyi seluruh siswa berhamburan meninggalkan kelas termasuk genk akatsuki yang langsung ngacir ke atap sekolah buat nyusun rencana "heh sas, jadi gimana rencana lo tadi?" Tanya itachi memecah kesunyian "bener gimana?" tambah kisame

"hehehe sebenarnya gue sendiri juga baru denger kalo bulan depan ada ulang tahun sekolah, dari adik gue sakura-chan" jelas sasori dengan senyum tanpa dosa yang bisa bikin cewek yang liat gila di tempat "apa?!, payah lu" kata pein kecewa "mengecewakan un,!" tambah deidara "ya maaf gue kan udah sebel banget denger kita dikata-katain, ya terus tanpa sadar gue ngemeng begitu"

"berdoalah pada DJ agar kita di beri pertolongan " celetuk hidan "dari pada bigung lebih baik satu persatu dari kita beri usul buat ccara gimana!" usul zetsu "bener kata zetsu" pein setuju "asal jangan nguras dompet, kas kita udah nipis banget" tambah si mata duitan kakuzu

"tobi punya usul kita buat aja stan lollipop kan enak" usul tobi "lollipop itukan manis gimana kalo didiriin stan taneman aja" usul zetsu "stan ikan koi aja" usul kisame "doa bareng sama dewa jasin aja" usul hidan "gimana kalo pentas boneka aja seru pasti" seru sasori "gak seru itu mah, gimana kalo buat stan kosmetik pasti laku keras" usul itachi

"mending pesta kembang api un, pasti rame un,"usul dei "gimana kallo stan tidik percing!" usul pein yang lain langsung diem "hn, pein itukan ngelanggar aturan sekolah" celetuk itachi "bener juga" jawab pein disertai anggukan (dasar gila percing author di rinegan, author:hohoho maaph ya ayank pein*hoek* tapi di sini kmu gak bisa pakek rinegan hohoho.. pein:awas lu!)

"lagian semua sama aja ngabisin banyak duit" seru kakuzu "bener juga" kata pein disertai anggukan lagi? Tapi kali ini bersama yang lain "terus gimana donk un,?" Tanya dei "gimana kalo kita minta bantuan konan dia kan orang yang selalu berhasil membuat acara jadi meriah julukan nya aja nona malaikat" usul tobi yang bikin semua merinding segede bakso?

"apa lo bilang hah?" kata pein dengan tatapan deathglare "hn, tobi anak baik senpai" kata tobi ketakutan "tapi bener juga kata si tobi dia udah dia kan udah berpengalaman dalam ini" seru kisame takut-takut "ya emang apa salahnya un, minta bantuan dia un," seru dei yang disetujui semua kecuali pein

"tapi…" kata pein terputus "gak usah tapi-tapian ini semua demi nama baik akatsuki" kata itachi sok bijak "maksud gue tapi gimana gomongnya ?" lanjut pein "oh.. iya" jawab itachi dengan senyum watados

Xxx di perpustakaan xxX

"kenapa kok perpustakaan sepi gini, gak biasa-biasanya ?" gumam konan "ehem…" seseorang berdehem

Konan POV

Suara orang berdehem hampir buat aku mati kaget, ya karena perpustakaan lagi sepi hampir aja tu orang ku hajar eh.. malah ku kaget lagi dengan segerombol orang gak berguna di depan ku dan kesemuanya lagi berlutut "apa mau kalian?" Tanya ku "elo yang ngomong !" pein nyenggol sasori "gak ah.. itachi noh..!" "eh.. kenapa gue? Leadernyakan pein " jawab itachi "apa mau kalian!" bentak ku biar mereka takut . he.

"anu.. hm anu.. " jawab pein gugup baru tau gue kalau pein gugup wajahnya lucu eh. Lupain " .!" bentak ku " mau minta bantuan sama kamu!" jawab pein cepet "bantuan apan hah?" Tanya ku ogah-ogahan "bantuan itu.." kata pein terputus "bantuan buat ngeramein acara ulang tahun sekolah bulan depan" sergah kisame "iya, kamu kan berpenggalaman dalam acara-acara kaya gitu" sambung itachi "bener un," kata si dei. Sebenernya aku gak pingin bantuin mereka tapi karna liat muka mereka yang di melas-melasin bikin aku hampir muntah juga karena aku kan bisa ngerjain mereka jadi "oke! Aku bantuin tapi.. " jawab ku "tapi apa?" Tanya si pein penasaran

Flashback

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi,' menyebalkan' batinku ya, kalo jam istirahat gini tenten udah ngacir ke kantin ama pacarnya hyuga neji. Aku pingin ke kantin tapi ngapain juga aku lagi gak laper, aku melangkah keluar kelas maksudnya mo ke perpustakaan gak taunya malah ketemu sensei paling GJ di KHS "konan..!" teriak si sensei GJ

"ada apa ya, gay sensei?" tanyaku sambil pasang senyum palsu "kamu mau kan bantuin pak guru mu ini?" tanyanya "iya kalo bisa saya bantu ya akan saya bantu" sebenernya sih ogah tapi demi nama baik "tolong bantuin saya cari anak buat peragaan busana olah raga terbaru rancangan saya atau.. kamu juga bisa" kata gay sensei dengan senyum pepsodentnya

"kalau saya gak bisa sensei, memang sensei butuh berapa orang?" ' elu udah gila nyuruh gue pakek baju hijaou super ketat milik loe gila kali' batin gue "hn? 9 atau 10 orang" tanyanya "oh, ya nanti sya carikan orangnya" kataku, mending cari korban dari pada image gue ancur gara-gara pakek baju super ketat "ya sudah, terimakasih ya konan kamu memang nona malaikat" kata gay-sensei berlinang air mata (lebay bener ni guru)

"iya sama-sama sensei, kalau begitu saya mau ke perpustakaan dulu ya sensei" kataku sambil pergi lebih tepatnya melarikan diri

Flashback end

"Tapi kalian harus bantuin aku dulu" kataku "iya-iya bantuin apa sih?" Tanya sasori udah gak sabar . "hn, bantuin aku buat jadi…" kataku

Konan POV end

Skip time

"hua haa..haa.." tawa seluruh siswa menggelegar di ruang aula sekolah "hah.., udah gue kira cewek itu emang bang*pip*at," kata hidan kesel "istighfar senpai tobi aja suka keren loh!" kata tobi penuh semangat "sexy banget si dei itu!" teriak seorang siswa di ikuti tawa siswa yang lain "konan emang gak pantes dapat julukan nona malaikat un, tapi iblis cantik un," kata dei sambit nyungut2

"awas lo konan akan gue bales lo!" gerutu kisame "semua fans girl gue bisa pada lari semua" rengek itachi "gue sexy kaya Barbie coy" seru sasori bangga "bener kan, tobi aja makin ganteng kalo gini" kata tobi bahagia

"udah deh lu semua, diem napa!" bentak pein "gimana mo diem kalo gue yang super ganteng ini *ya luamayan juga sih* harus jadi model peragaan busana olah raga gay sensei yang super ketat ini gila kali loe" omel itachi panjang lebar "iya-iya" pein pasrah saking malunya *readres bayangin aja sendiri gimana tampang akatsuki waktu pakai baju gay sensei*

Disisi lain

"baka aniki, akan ku bunuh kau nanti!, kau telah mempermalukan nama klan uchiha yag terhormat" gerutu sasuke yang sudah naik pitam di bangku penonton "sasori nii-chan kok malah keliatan seneng sih?" sakura sweatdrop "wah harusnya gue ikut, andai gue yang jadi modelnya pasti keren iyakan hinata-chan" kata naruto menerawang "hn iya naruto-kun" kata hinata yang udah kaya kepiting rebus sakura dan sasuke yang denger langsung cengo di tempat

"kamu memang hebat konan, bisa membuat akatsuki jadi modelku benar2 nona malaikta memang julukan yang pantas buat kamu" puji gay sensei "arigatou sensei.." kata konan merasa bersalah pada akatsuki

Xxx_xxX

"sumpah gue udah gak mau lagi pakeknbaju kaya gitu un," kata dei "gue mana juga mau!" kata kakuzu "dewa jashin mohon ampuni dosa2 kami emang sebanyak apa dosa kami kok kena karma yang nista ini" doa hidan sambil nangis2

"hn.. hai!" kata konan yang tiba2 datang "heh!, kamu cari mati yah?"Tanya kisame siap dengan tinjunya tapi dihadangsang leader "sudah puas kamu?" Tanya pein dingin "…"tak ada jawaban dari konan "mau apa kamu kesini?" Tanya itachi sinis "gomen, aku kesini mau minta maaf sama kalian harusnya aku jelasin dulu syarat aku apa tapi.." kata konan terputus "tapi apa un,?" Tanya dei

"tapi aku nyadari sesuatu dari kalian" kata konan "emang apa yang kamu sadari?" Tanya zetsu yang dari tadi diem aja " yaitu ternyata kalian itu orang yang bertanggung jawab, buktinya kalian gak berusaha nolak waktu tau di suruh pakek baju itu" kata konan sambil nundukin kepala

"ya emang sih," kata pein setuju "jadi di maafin gak nih?" Tanya konan "hn.. gimanakalian?" Tanya pein pada anggotanya "terserah leade" kata kakuzu yang mendapat anggukan dari yang lain "okeh kita maafin" kata pei n "beneran makasih banget!" kata konan seneng sampek2 gak sadar kalau sudah meluk pein "eh.." seru pein "maaf aku terlalu seneng" kata konan sambil senyum "cantik.." gumam pein yang di denger itachi "apa leader bilang?" Tanya itachi pein yang sadar langsung gugup "a-apa? Salah denger kali!" elak pein

Skip time

"kalian lama banget sih? Aku nungguin dari tadi!" omel konan "iya maaf, nit uh gara dei yang takut di tinggal di kamar mandi sendiri" kata sasori menjelaskan "hah ya sudahlah.. jadi apa kalian sudah punya rencana?" Tanya konan "belum.. " kata pein dan bla bla bla.. *author capek nulis langsung skip time aja ya*

Skip time

Seluruh anggota akatsuki bekerjasama mencari dana dan menyiapkan segala rencana mereka selama 3 minggu dan selama itu pula hubngan antara pein dan konan semakin dekat dan semakin akrab, mereka berdua lebih sering bekerja bersama dari pada yang lain cie..

5hari sebelum acara ulang taun sekolah

Semua sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing2 tak terkecuali konan dan pein yang ke betulan sedang mengerjakan hal yang sama yaitu dekorasi stan mereka. mumpung lagi sepi pein ingin memanfatkan waktu ini untuk.. *jangan berfikir ngeres saodara2* menyatakan perasaanya kepada si konan

"nan, bisa gak gue ngomong bentar?" Tanya pein "hn, apaa gue lagi sibuk" kata konan "bentar aja! Please!" pein memohon "hah.. ya udah apaan?" Tanya konan "hn.. sebenernya gue.." kata pein terputus

"konan senpai tobi mau nanya di mana senpai taruh obeng tadi? Dicariin sama itachi senpai" tiba2 tobi datang merusak suasana "hn di dalem kotak itu" kata konan sambil nujuk sebuah kotak

"jadi elu tadii mo ngomong apaan?" Tanya konan pada pein eh malah yang nyaut sit tobi "tobi gak pinggin ngomong apa2 senpai" kata tobi ke GR'an "hn, aku nanya sama si pein tobi anak baik" kata konan pada tobi yang sedang sibuk ngobrak abrik sebuah kotak

"hn… sebenernya gue.. mo pipis dari tadi" kata pein yang udah gak tau mo ngomong apa saking datangnya tobi yang me-ru-sak-su-a-sa-na "gitu aja ngomong udah sana pergi ke toilet entar malah ngompol lagi"kata konan sambil tertawa "huft.." pein membuang nafas lega

Pein keluar dari dalam stan sambil bicara sendiri"hah.. gimana car ague ngomongnya ya?" pein bertanya entah pada siapa

4 hari sebelum acara ulang tahun seolah

Pein tetap berusaha mencari cara untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada konan hingga satu lagi kesempatan muncul saat makan siang "nan, mau makan siang bareng gue?" Tanya pein pada konan yang masih sibuk dg dekor mendekornya "hn, ok! Kalo gitu ayo!" ajak konan 'yes hore arigatou jasin sama' batin si pein seneng

Di kantin

"nan, aku mo ngomong sesuatu sama kamu!"kata pein di tengah acara makan mereka "hn, uapa?" Tanya konan dengan mulut penuh ramen "hn gini kamu mau gak.." kata pein terputus

"hoi… leadaer un, lagi makan ya un,?"Tanya dei "ya jelas mereka makan ngapain lagi?" kata sasori "ya tau aja un, kalo pein dan konan lagi kencan un," kata dei mendekat pada pein dan konan "gila kali lo pein itu gak suka sama kon.., hah.. udahlah gak penting" kata sasori "bener juga" "pein kita mo gabung makan sama kalian boleh gak un," Tanya dei saat di depan pein dan konan "tentu" kata konan semangat

'sial banget sih gue, Cuma mau ngomong nan, gue suka sama lo gitu aja banyak yang ngalanginT_T' batin pein

"heh.. pein lo tadi mau ngomong apaan?" Tanya konan "ah.. gak papa kog!" elak pein yang udah dongkol *kasianya dirimu wahai percing berjalan #plak tanda tangan lima jari dari readres nyangkut di pipi author yang unyu2 hoek!*

Sampai hari perayaan ualng tahun sekolah tiba pei belum juga sempat menyatakan perasannya pada sang pujaan hati

"heh.. kalian semua kumpul di sini!" perintah itachi pada akatsuki yang lain "apaan sih, lagi banyak tamu nih!" kata kakuzu *hah.. bilang aja takut duit lo melayang kan* "udah cepet sini lo semua!" perintah itachi mau gak mau para mahkluk tersebut datang pada itachi "ada apa sih un,?" Tanya dei "gini lo semua ngrasa gak kalo pein..

"heh.. kalian semua kumpul di sini!" perintah itachi pada akatsuki yang lain "apaan sih, lagi banyak tamu nih!" kata kakuzu *hah.. bilang aja takut duit lo melayang kan* "udah cepet sini lo semua!" perintah itachi mau gak mau para mahkluk tersebut datang pada itachi "ada apa sih un,?" Tanya dei "gini lo semua ngrasa gak kalo pein itu suka sama konan?" Tanya itachi bisik2

"apaa?" teriak kisame "ssstttt.. ini rahasia" kata itachi sambil bekep mulut patnernya itu "gue juga ngrasa ada yang aneh sama mreka" kata zetsu curiga "bener" hidan membenarkan "hah.. gue kira in apaan gak minat gue" kata kakuzu sambil duduk cuek"tobi juga curiga gitu senpai," kata tobi

"tobi pernah liat waktu tobi di suruh sama itachi senpai buat ambil obeng dari konan senpai, tobi denger pein senpai bilang mo ngomong sesuatu sama konan senpai, hn.. kalo tobi gak salah denger pein senpai ngomong kalo dia…" kata tobi terputus karena dia ngisep lollipopnya

"ngomong apaa?"Tanya kisam gak sabar "iya apaan?" Tanya hidan juga sudah gak sabar "kalo sebenernya dia… mau pipis dari tadi" kata tobi tanpa dosa "hah.. kirain"kata itachi kecewa

"kalo kita beda lagi ya un," kata dei pada sasori "bener" kata sasori "emang apa yang kalian tau?"Tanya kakuzu yang katanya gak minat "katanya gak minat gimana sih lo?"Tanya hidan sebel "ok, kita ceritain,.." kata sasori *author capek mo nulis #bilang aja males *

"mereka makan siang bareng?" Tanya itachi "iya emang kenapa un,?" Tanya dei "ya, intinya kalian berdua itu jadi obat nyamuk, pengganggu doang!" kata itachi dengan penekanan di kalimat terakhir "kita harus bantu mereka! Kalian setuju gak?" kata itachi "setuju (senpai, un)" kata saso,dei,kisa,hidan,zetsu bersamaan "kalo gue asal gak ngabisin duit gue setuju!" kata kakuzu

Malam perayaan acara ulang tahun sekolah pun berlangsung dengan meriah ada beberapa stan makanan, dll tapi yang paling menonjol adalah stan milik akatsuki stan gado-gado bukan stan yang menjual gado-gado tapi stan yang isinya macem2 yaitu menjual berbagai boneka, alat kosmetik, tanaman, lollipop, dll

"wah.. kalian hebat acara berlangsung sangat meriah" puji konan pada akatsuki yang sedang duduk di taman dekat stan mereka "ini kan juga berkat bantuan konan senpai" kata tobi "bener un, semua ini krna bantuan mu" tambah dei "kami mau ngucapin terimakasih atas bantuanmu" kata pein "iya sama-sama kan kalian juga sudah bantu aku jadi model itu ups.." kata konan keceplosan mmengingat hal yan sangat memalukan bagi akatsuki

"hahaha.. " tawa akatsuki meledak "kalo ingat waktu itu aku jadi mau ketawa" kata itachi "bener, lagian juga bukan hal yang buruk" kata sasori "iya, lupain aja anggap aja waktu itu kita hepi-hepian"tambah pein "bener,? Makasih" kata konan

" gue sama kisame mau pergi dulu, cari adek gue ya gays" kata itachi sambil nyeret kisame "gue juga un, mau liat stan dulu nanti di tinggal tidur lagi sama zetsu dan kakuzu, ayo sasori-no danna" kata dei sambil berdiri pergi "tobi juga ya leader-senpai, tobi mau belajar jadi pengikut DJ sama hidan senpai" kata tobi nyeret hidan "lho.. kog kalian buru-buru pergi sih?" Tanya konan "gak papa kalian seneng-seneng aja berdua" kata itachi sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada pein "eh.."

Tiba-tiba setelah semua pergi lampu padam "kya.. mati lampu!" teriak konan sambil meluk pein yang di peluk malah mukanya merah padam bagai buah kesayangan sasuke " a-anu konan, liat kesana deh!" perintah pein "hah… pein" kata konan haru mellihat lampu indah di taman yang membentuk kalimat 'konan mau gak kamu jadi pacar aku? TTD pein' "a-anu k-kamu mau kan?" Tanya pein lagi yang di sambut anggukan dari konan "tapi kenapa kamu gak ngomong dari .." kata konan di putus oleh pein "a-aku binggung harus ngomong gimana ke kamu aku selalu grogi dan takut kamu akan nolak aku, aku bukan tipe orang yang bisa ungkapkan perasaann secara mendadak" jelas pein yang di sambut kecupan hangat di pipinya oleh konan "aku juga bingung gimana caranya ngomong suka ke kamu" kata konan di sertai senyum dari konan dan pein dan 1..2..3.. jarak antara mereka semakin memendek

Di dalam semak belukar

Para akatsuki sedang sibuk mengintip kegiata leader mereka dari balik semak belukar "aduh.. sasori no-danna agak kesana un, aku nggak keliatan un," kata dei nyenggol2 sasori "jangan senggol2 sempit nih" kata itachi yang sudah gak bisa nafas "ampuni perbuatan kami DJ-sama" do'a hidan di tenggah2 acara mengintip " senpai agak sana tobi anak baik gak bisa liat!" kata tobi sambil jorokin senpai-senpainya sampai masuk kedalam got di bawah semak belukar "kyaa.. " teriak para enguntit min tobi "tobi.. awas lo" teriak akatsuki ngejar tobi "heh kalian ngitip kita yah?" Tanya pein konan bersamaan "awas kalian , konan ayo kita kejar" kata pein sambil narik konan dan terjadilah adegan kejar- kejaran para akatsuki

THE END..

Arigatou for review n semoga readres suka jaa…


End file.
